Mile High
by 88Ashley88
Summary: Newlyweds take flight. One Shot


**I don't really know how these one shot smut shots have become a thing between Undercover Honeymoon updates, but if you want me to stop, I will. Also, I can take requests.**

 **Hope you guys like this**

 **I don't own anything related to Chicago PD**

 **0000000000000000000000000**

The passengers in seats 3H and 3J had been tongue-tied since take-off. Literally. Even during their momentary breaks for air, their heads remained fused together as they whispered back and forth to each other. Mr. and Mrs. Jay Halstead scarcely noticed when the cabin lights faded to allow passengers to nap during the six and a half hour flight to London.

"Newlyweds," the flight attendants winked knowingly.

Jay threw the light blue blanket over them and together they slid down in their first-class seats. "I want you so bad, Erin. I don't know if I can wait to clear customs," he whispered provocatively in her ear.

"Jay…" Erin gasped when his hand reached under her pressed linen skirt, past the garter belt and straight to her silk thong.

"Aww, you wore these for me," he said affectionately. She looked at him shyly, still unsure about the sexual creature he brought out in her; still unsure about the ravenous sexual creature pregnancy brought out in her.

"Yesssss," she started to say, hissing as his fingers slipped under the fabric and across her center.

"Hmm," he growled. "I think you wore them for yourself as well, Erin." A dull ache gnawed inside her; she did not speak. "Baby, you are so wet," he said, pressing into her.

"How can you…don't you want to…" As had happened so many times between them, actions spoke louder than words; in this case, the action, two fingers plunging into her, effectively cut off all need for words.

She punctuated his incomplete sentence with a muted exclamation point, silencing him from any further effort to speak with another passionate kiss. Ringing the edge of his lips with her limber tongue, Erin delved into the moist depths of Jay's mouth to quench her thirst. He responded in kind, his tongue stroking hers in thrilling counterpoint to his finger thrusts.

She moaned into his mouth, inspiring him further. "We are so going to be in trouble," he said as her hand caressed the alert member beneath his tented khakis.

"They kick people off planes for things like this," she agreed, finally finding focus as well as her voice. She caught his earlobe between her teeth and playfully nibbled on it.

"And what exactly is this?" he volleyed in a Halstead-patented repost, purposely ignoring the fact that his lascivious thumb had been teasing her clit. He added more pressure and her breath hitched in sweet surrender. She closed her eyes, subtly arching back toward him; her breathing grew more ragged.

"This," she panted deliriously into his other ear, "is me…coming all over you." Suddenly, she mewled softly, her body momentarily rigid before she fell across his chest. He brought his arm around her and hugged her tightly as the electric sensations gradually abated.

"Sorry, Jay," she apologized after a few peaceful moments. "I didn't…"

"Erin, you will never have to apologize to me on that score," he assured her. "Not you. Not the mother of my child, the…"

"Love of my life," she echoed. Her heart fluttered as she noted her look of adoration keenly reflected back to her through his darkened eyes. She placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. "I need to use the restroom," she said, discreetly adjusting her clothing under the blanket before exiting quietly.

Mr. Halstead scrutinized the dimly-lit cabin. The flight attendants had retired behind a curtain in the far back; a pair of fellow travelers were obviously late-night movie fiends, their eyes glued to the TV monitors in front of them; the rest of first-class seemed to be reclined in fitful sleep.

Mrs. Halstead opened the door to the restroom and bumped against the anxious passenger watching outside. "Sorry," she said before she found herself swiftly pushed back into the room. "Jay!"

"Ever want to join the mile high club, Erin?" he asked as he unloosened his belt.

"Mile high?"

He closed the door but did not lock it, not wanting to alert attendants to the restrooms occupation. "Have sex on a plane," he explained.

"I think we just did," she said.

"I stand corrected," he said, unzipping his pants to reveal the depth of his arousal. "I meant fuck."

She gasped in surprise. "We can't…I mean, how…"

He lifted her up onto the cold metal counter, moving her skirt above her waist before spreading her legs apart and forcibly tearing off her thong. Gazing with wonder at that magic apex between her thighs, Jay moved his hands up Erin's body until they rested upon her breasts; his eyes settled on the features of her mouth, her eyes, her face bathed in the half-light of the "vacant" stall.

"I don't want to do anything to hurt you, Erin. Or the baby. You tell me if it doesn't feel right." He let his pants drop to the floor; his boxers soon followed.

Her legs automatically hooked around his waist as he lifted her back toward him, slowly easing her down until the tip of his cock was at her entrance. She reached her right hand around their co-mingled legs and guided him in until he filled her fully, completely.

"Oh," she blurted out in a tight, little voice when he thrust forward. Then he did it again. "Oh God, Jay."

"Erin," he grunted as she began moving up and down his length.

She grappled against every convenient surface in an attempt to give him better access. Fear of discovery fueled her. "Your dick…Fuck!" she cried out. She sheathed herself again around his thick, throbbing shaft.

Jay chuckled, placing his hand gently across her mouth."Quiet!" he said. Seductive waves of unbelievable warmth began to wash over him as well. She took his fingers into her mouth and eagerly began to suck on them, deftly sliding her lips up and down the long appendages.

Shifting her weight onto him as he leaned against the wall for further support, Jay struggled to take off her dress jacket, frantically searching for a breast to suckle. She released her left arm from her jacket and eased down the strap of her camisole top, offering him a breast which impending motherhood had begun to make fuller. He massaged it briefly, sensually kneading around the dark flesh rosebud before taking it completely into his mouth.

"Hmmm," she sighed, pushing one leg against the adjacent wall, then jiggling back into him. "You feel so fuckin' good, Jay," she said with blatant lust. Her hands raked gratefully, pleadingly through his hair. He groaned. "Harder," she commanded, the timbre of her voice now husky with desire. "Harder."

Deeper. The sensation of her physical and vocal ministrations pushed him even further, giving him seemingly super-human strength as he moved powerfully in and out of her.

"I wanna hear you come," she entreated.

He brought his hand back to her clit. "Come with me, Erin," he murmured into the base of her neck, his breath staggered, his endurance beginning to fade, yet he remained singularly determined as he flicked enticingly across her molten core.

Once sated, now completely out of control, she writhed in sync with his feather-light thumb movements across her sex, bouncing furiously against the pounding of flesh and bone.

"You are my love," he said, pushing so deep inside her she shivered in response. "You are my life." The heavy, musky smell of heated sex filled the cubicle. "You are my whole fucking world," he exclaimed, not able to hold it back any more. "Erin!" he exploded.

"Jay!" she called out on the edge of her own nirvana. "I'm coming, I'm…" She moaned, unable to finish her declaration. Instead, she hummed a wordless, undulating tune as the wiry sensation that captivated her vibrated yet another notch higher.

The sound of his body slamming into hers one last time shattered them both; they rode out their ecstasy in a satiated chorus of shudders, sighs and mews.

"I love you," she mouthed, her voice spent as she breathlessly kissed down his neck before collapsing into him.

The door rattled and Jay, though dazed, quickly moved to block it. "Is someone in there?" the voice on the other side inquired.

"Oh, sorry," Jay said, locking the door. A bank of unattractive lights flickered on, setting the euphoria they had shared in sharp relief to the reality now forced on them. "I didn't know it wasn't locked." He turned back to Erin. "Are you okay,…Mrs. Halstead?"

His partner in crime giggled softly. As much as she had once fantasized about her married name, it was going to take some time to get used to the dream-come-true actuality of it. "Fine," she said, leaning back on the sink and regretfully disengaging herself from her lover. She put her arm back through her jacket sleeve and Jay helped to readjust her skirt before tending to his own garments, now pooled indecorously at his feet.

"What do we do now?" she whispered conspiratorially as she watched Jay settle back into his khakis.

"Busted" he joked. "They probably have Hank on the phone"

Erin managed a wry smile, then tilted her head to look meaningfully into his eyes.

"Don't worry" he said, kissing her on the forehead. "I'll handle it."

"How, Jay?"

"I'll distract her while you sneak out and walk around to the other side."

"Brilliant," she laughed, sure that the flight staff was on to them and that such a ploy, though gallant in gesture, would ultimately fail.

"That's why you have backup" He gave her one last kiss before Jay poked his head out the door; the coast was clear. "Meet ya back at 3J," he said. Just beyond the curtain, however, he encountered a curious flight attendant on her way to distribute hot towelettes to the business section. Erin walked out just as the attendant was passing through; she turned back to the door as if going into the restroom for the first time.

"Feeling OK, Mrs. Halstead?" the attendant said, noting Erin's disheveled appearance—in particular, the cami strap no longer either inside her jacket or over her shoulder.

Exhausted, exhilarated, Erin could offer little in response. "You don't know the half of it," she sighed. She walked back to her seat, a little smile dancing discreetly across her face.

 **~*~The End~*~**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
